


Miles and Miles of Mountains

by teh_jules



Category: Lost
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sawyer, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Spoilers up to "Exodus"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer sollte keine weichen Knie bekommen, egal wie gut Jack seinen Mund einsetzen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles and Miles of Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934563) by [Astarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte). 



> Überarbeitete Version meiner 2006er Fiction 'Miles and Miles of Mountains'.
> 
> Zeitlich nach 'Bad Habits' angesiedelt.

**Miles and Miles of Mountains**

by jules

~*~

 

_this is not who i meant to be_

_this is not what i meant to feel_

wish i may, ani d.

 

 

Sawyer sitzt mit gekreuzten Beinen im Schatten unter einer Palme. Der Sand unter ihm ist warm, die salzige Luft trägt eine Ahnung von Feuchtigkeit hinüber und die Sonne ist heller als sonst, so dass er seine Augen zusammen kneifen muß. Er sieht hinab auf Walt, der bewegungslos am Strand sitzt.

 

Der Junge ist verändert, seit er wieder bei ihnen ist, scheint um 10 Jahre gealtert zu sein und Sawyer will nicht gerade sagen das es ihm Angst macht, es weckt aber aufjedenfall ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm.

 

Walt redet nicht mehr seit er wieder da ist und Jack hat Michael versichert das dies eine natürliche Reaktion ist auf das was der Junge durchgemacht hat. Die meiste Zeit sitzt er ruhig da und sieht, starrt durch alles hindurch; findet Sprünge und Risse in dieser Peripherie und ist gefangen von dem was er dahinter entdeckt.

 

Sawyer ist nicht gern auf der anderen Seite dieses Blickes, weshalb er hinter Walt sitzt, hinter Walt steht und immer aufpaßt, das er ihn nicht ansehen kann, wenn er sich nachts in den Höhlen einen neuen Schlafplatz sucht.

 

Sawyer hat nicht unbedingt Probleme mit Veränderungen. Er hat eher Probleme damit nicht der zu sein, der die Kontrolle hat und auf diesem Floß hat er definitiv keine Unze Kontrolle besessen. Er atmet zu tief, was er immer tut wenn er daran denkt wie er ins Wasser gestürzt ist, als bräuchte er allen Sauerstoff den er kriegen kann um diese Erinnerung noch einmal zu erleben. Ein Stechen in seiner Schulter erinnert ihn daran das, wäre Jin nicht gewesen, er beinahe ertrunken wäre.

 

Er träumt davon. Träumt er würde sich unter dem Bett seiner Eltern verstecken. Er erinnert sich an die Hand seiner Mutter, mit ihren pinken Fingernägeln. Ihrem etwas zu dringenden Bitte er solle unter dem Bett bleiben, egal was passiert. Solange bis sie ihn holt. Doch dann kommt das Wasser und James hat Angst. Große Angst. Denn seine Momma hat ihm nie gesagt was er tun soll wenn das Wasser kommt. Er bleibt dort. Zittert, weil seine Hose bis auf die Unterwäsche durchnäßt ist. Das Wasser ist so hoch und steigt immer noch, bis es keinen Platz mehr gibt und es in seine Nase kriecht und es so _einfach_ wäre nach vorne zu krabbeln. Doch Momma hat gesagt er soll da bleiben. Ihre Hand hat es ihm befohlen. Das Wasser steigt weiter, bis er nichts mehr atmet außer Meerwasser. Seltsam das er trotzdem immer noch seine Mutter auf den Boden fallen hören kann.

 

Wenn er nachts von diesen Träumen erwacht fühlt er sich hilflos. Etwas was in letzter Zeit häufiger vorkommt als er gerne möchte.

 

Sawyer selbst hat sich verändert und wie geht das? fragt er sich. Wie geht es das sich eine Person, die er erschaffen hat, ein eindimensionaler Ganzkörper Gummianzug eines Mensch, den er seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr übergestülpt hat, sich nun... _verändert_.

 

Er ist statisch, monoton und vorhersehbar in seiner Provokation.

 

Diese... Diese _Veränderung_ die hier statt findet ist nicht gut für ihn und er weiß es. Es macht ihn unsicher und verwirrt ihn, das er Dinge will, die er nicht wollen _sollte_.

 

Dies sind immer noch die Auswirkungen des 41ten Tages auf dieser verfluchten Insel, denkt Sawyer und hält an diesem Gedanken fest ohne genau zu wissen warum es so wichtig ist.

 

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken.“

 

„Gib mir ein Bier und ich erzähl dir alles was du hören willst.“ sagt Sawyer ruhig und ohne das Trademark Lächeln, sein Blick ist immer noch auf den Strand gerichtet, doch Walt ist fort.

 

Jack taucht neben ihm auf und läßt sich mit einer Eleganz, die ein Mann seiner Größe nicht haben sollte, neben ihm nieder. Okay, denkt Sawyer abwesend, nicht wirklich elegant. Aber sehr sicher und er nimmt all den Platz ein, der in Sawyers Blickfeld noch frei ist.

 

„Eine Zigarette würds auch tun, Doc. Ich bin nicht wählerisch.“ Sawyers Worte sind lang gezogen und weich, sein Südstaaten-Akzent übertüncht jedes Wort.

 

Jack hingegen verdreht als Antwort nur die Augen. Sawyer stellt mit Verwirrung fest, das es ihm nicht nur gelungen ist Jack zu nerven, sondern auch das er es mag. Wie seltsam das man ein Augenrollen mögen kann.

 

Er tut in letzter Zeit sehr viele Dinge von denen er weiß das er sie auf dem Festland nicht einmal ausprobiert, geschweige denn einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte.

 

Diese Dinge involvieren meistens Jack.

 

Jacks Hände, seinen Mund. Jacks Schwanz.

 

Es heißt das Jack und Saywer Freunde geworden sind. Darüber kann er nicht all zu viel sagen, aber er weiß das Jacks Mund und Saywers Schwanz auf jedenfall eine gute Beziehung zueinander haben. Manchmal beunruhigt es Sawyer wie hart Jack ihn zum kommen bringen kann, ohne sich wirklich anzustrengen.

 

Sawyer mußte niemals vorher über seine Orientierung nachdenken. Er weiß seit seinem zwölften Lebensjahr das er so heterosexuell ist wie man nur sein kann. Doch so wie die Insel Lockes Kompass umgepolt hat, scheint das gleiche mit Sawyer passiert zu sein.

 

Nicht das er schwul ist. Denn das ist er nicht. Er denkt immer noch manchmal an Kate wenn er die Gelegenheit bekommt sich einen runter zu holen.

 

Es ist nur... Nur das Jacks Mund heißer ist als der jeder Frau. Das es ihn anmacht wenn sein Bart über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel streift. Das er nicht genug davon kriegen kann sich _voll bekleidet_ an einen _voll bekleideten_ Jack zu reiben, bis sie beide kommen – ohne das es wie ein Ersatz für etwas erscheint.

Das Jack weiß was er tun muß, wenn er ihm einen handjob gibt. Das er es fest und hart mag, selbst wenn er die Spitze seines Schwanz berührt. Sawyer kann diese Liste fortsetzten.

 

Er weiß wie es sich anfühlt wenn er in Jack eindringt. Diesen Moment in dem er sich beherrschen muß nicht einfach vorzustoßen. Er weiß wie es sich anfühlt wenn Jacks Muskeln sich um ihn schließen, oder der Moment in dem er so nah ist und doch nicht fällt, weil Sawyer noch nicht so weit ist. Er weiß wie Jack aussieht wenn er kommt und dieses Wissen ist auf die Rückseite seiner Lider, in sein Hirn gebrannt. Und zwar für immer. Wenn er irgendwann einmal keinen mehr hoch kriegt zu diesem Bild, dann weiß er, das er ein alter impotenter Sack ist.

 

Jack zu dominieren ist etwas von dem er nicht genug bekommt. Die Tatsache das Jack es zuläßt, das er sich von ihm zerstören läßt, befriedigt Sawyers abgefucktes Gefühl genau so sehr wie sein Höhepunkt seinen Körper. Es macht sie ähnlich; Sawyer zerstört sich durch andere und sich selbst. Sie schneiden sich die Hände aneinander auf, vermischen ihr Blut.

 

Es sind die Nächte in denen sie zärtlich miteinander sind, die Sawyer Angst machen. Jedes Mal wieder versucht er Jacks Namen _nicht_ zu seufzen, seinen Kopf nicht zu greifen und seine Finger über seinen Kopf und Nacken zu legen und diese Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf zu finden.

 

Jedesmal wieder hofft er das Jack nicht fragt, denn er weiß nicht ob er in diesem Moment nicht vielleicht ja sagen würde.

 

Sawyer _will_ so sehr.

 

_Ja, fick mich._

 

_Ja. Zerstör‘ meine Lügen._

 

_Spreiz meine Schenkel, drück meinen Kopf in den Sand und fick mich in den Arsch._

 

_Nimm mich auseinander und näh mich wieder zu. Ich weiß du kannst es. Ich weiß du bist dazu fähig. Tu nicht so, als würdest du davon nicht träumen._

 

_Verdammt nochmal._

 

Die Vorstellung macht Sawyer heiß. Sie weckt in ihm den Willen gegen Jack zu kämpfen, ihn fort zu schieben.

 

Manchmal tut er es. Manchmal läßt er sich von ihm weh tun, nur um zu wissen das es nichts mehr bringt. Sie haben ein neues Level erreicht. Alles was darunter ist hat sich mit gedreht. Andere Formen des Schmerzes sind nicht mehr so wie Sawyer es in Erinnerung hat.

 

Jacks Worte tun nicht mehr so weh und Sawyer weiß das dass Selbe für seine Worte gilt.

 

Sawyer weiß das es James ist. Das nicht wirklich _Sawyer_ es ist der sich verändert hat. Jack hat nur den Anzug ein wenig eingerissen. Was nicht schwer war, da nach Sydney bereits Risse entstanden sind und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war.

 

Es wäre schön zu denken das es nur _James_ ist, aber es ist auch Sawyer. Sawyer, der mit allem dagegen ankämpft was er hat. Der den Gedanken nicht ertragen kann von einem anderem Wesen, einem anderem Mann, besessen zu werden.

 

Er hält an Kates weichen Brüsten fest, ihren Rundungen und Vertiefungen die sich an ihn schmiegen, in den Nächten nach dem Jack ihn bereits zum Höhepunkt gebracht hat. Es tut weh noch einmal zu kommen, doch er hält es nicht auf, berührt sich weiter bis alles schwarz wird und er noch weiß das er ein _Mann_ ist, verdammt.

 

Dies ist seine einzige Gelegenheit Sex zu haben auf dieser Insel, denkt er und weiß nicht warum er selbst in seinem Kopf so klingt als sei dies eine Ausrede.

 

„Erde an Sawyer.“ sagt Jack neben ihm und Sawyer wendet sich ihm zu und Jack muß schon ein paar Mal versucht haben mit ihm zu reden, denn Jacks Hand liegt auf seiner Schulter und sie berühren sich nicht wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muß.

 

Langsam zieht Jack seine Hand weg als er seinen Blick bemerkt. Dann ruht sie auf dem Sand neben Sawyers Hand. Vielleicht spüren sie die Wärme des anderen.

 

Sawyer sieht Jack an und er fragt sich wie viel Jack von Sawyers Gedanken spürt. Von all den Zweifeln die er gegen sich selbst hegt, die Enttäuschung das dies keine Phase aus gezwungener Geilheit ist, keine schlechte Gewohnheit. Das Gefühl des Wollens, des Habens, das Wissen das es nicht einfach aufhören wird, selbst wenn sie morgen gerettet würden.

 

Sawyer ist süchtig geworden nach etwas das gefährlicher und trickreicher ist als jede Droge die er versucht hat: Dies ist so echt wie etwas Geheimes echt sein kann. So echt wie Nebel greifbar ist. So wie Sawyer Jack sehen kann wenn er in der Nacht zu ihm kommt.

 

Was Sawyer gibt, ist nichts was Jack braucht. Was sie teilen ist nicht das was sie wirklich _wolle_ _n_.

 

Er empfindet so etwas wie Betrug darüber das er nicht in das Leben eines Doktors hineinpassen würde. Das es vorbei sein wird sobald sie Fuß auf das Festland setzen. Das er nehmen sollte was er bekommen kann. Das er nehmen sollte was er sich zugestehen kann. Denn er hat das Gefühl das _er_ derjenige sein wird, der die Dinge beendet wenn sie einen Weg zurück finden.

 

Jack weiß es. Natürlich. Genau so wie Sawyer selbst weiß das jede von Jacks Entschuldigungen lediglich eine Phrase ist. Eine Form der erlernten Höflichkeit um zu überdecken wie sehr es ihn erschöpft alles zu sein was die anderen in ihm sehen möchten.

 

Er glaubt das es gut für Jack ist jemand wie Sawyer zu haben. Jemand der es hinnimmt geschlagen zu werden und dann zurückschlägt. Jemand der nichts auf ihn hält, jemand dem er egal ist. Einen Liebhaber den er nicht lieben muß.

 

Was sagt das über sie aus?

 

Ist dies ein Deal zweier verzweifelter Menschen, die Sex und Arschtritte austeilen, als bestehe das Leben daraus? Etwas Selbstzerstörerisches das aus einem Zusammenbruch und einem Großbrand Fick entstanden ist?

 

„An was denkst du?“ fragt Jack und er muß nicht nachdenken.

 

Sawyer antwortet nicht, sondern streckt lediglich seine Hand aus und berührt Jacks Schwanz und er weiß das er noch nicht so weit ist, aber es hat ihn nie gekümmert was er kann und was er nicht kann, denn er ist schnell im lernen, schneller im improvisieren und ein Ass darin Dinge zu bekommen die er haben will.

 

Es ist eine von diesen Rechnungen die nur Sawyer verstehen kann.

 

Jacks Blick ist gefüllt von etwas das Sawyer nicht sehen möchte. Etwas wie Verständnis. Etwas wie Geben und Nehmen. Etwas wie Du und Ich. Also konzentriert er sich auf das Verlangen und die Hitze die darüber gespannt sind wie Haut über Knochen.

 

Jack sitzt dort, einen Ellbogen auf seinem Knie, das andere Knie angewinkelt und ihm zugewandt. Ruhig und fest und stark und so verdammt... so _verdammt_ hier. Nicht so wie all die Frauen die er gefickt hat, die wie Rauch unter seinen Händen waren. Die japsten und stöhnten als lägen ihnen Wolken im Mund.

 

Jack ist hier und es ist einfach für ihn sich hinüber zu beugen und ihre Gesichter sehr, sehr nah aneinander zu bringen. Bis sie nichts mehr trennt als ein schmales Stück blauer Himmel und ein kleines Stück Sand.

 

Sawyer macht den letzten Schritt und sie atmen die Geheimnisse des anderen dankbar ein, beinahe zärtlich diesmal, bevor ihre Münder sich wie von selbst öffnen, ihre Zunge in den Mund des anderen klettern.

 

Sawyer fühlt sich verloren, ist verwirrt und verliert die natürliche Gabe des Denkens um so mehr Jack ihn durch die Jeans berührt.

 

Wenn er ihn diesmal fragt wird er ja sagen.

 

Wenn er ihn James nennt, wird er dabei Lächeln.

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist Öl für die Schreibmaschine.


End file.
